Suprise!
by Michelle-Chambers1
Summary: an Eclare story. you won't know what hit you.
1. Chapter 1: Chills

Chapter 1: Chills

Eli's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Urghh" what's that awful sound. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was my clock flashing the time in my face. It read 7:00am. My alarm? But it's Saturday? Urghh. This has Clare written all over it. I annoyingly peel my comforter off of me to stop the damn ringing. I curl back into my bed. "Mmmm" I inhaled into my pillow, it still smells like Clare. As I started to drift back to sleep, I hear my cell buzzing loudly on my bedside table.

"Urghh people its Saturday! What do you want?"

I grab my cell and click the talk button. "Hello?"

"Goooood morning sleepy head!" The angelic tone to Clare's voice instantly makes me smile. I wasn't sleepy anymore. Clare makes me forget everything, time, space, pain and sadness. She just brings all the happiness to my life.

"Good morning my beautiful blue eyes"

She giggled and it sent chills down my spine.

"Eli are you ready to go?"

"Go where? Were you the one behind my alarm?..Cause you do realize it is Saturday?"

"Yes I was. And I'm not telling you, just get up!"

"Clare, it'd be a lot easier to get up if I knew where we were going?"

"It's a surprise Eli! Come on!"

"Oou a surprise eh? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

"oou I like where this is going"

"Eli!"

"What? A guy can't get excited when his girlfriend tells him she has a surprise for him? Geezz. "

Silence was on the other end.

" …you know I'm only kidding Clare... you know I'd follow you wherever you will go."

"And that's why I love you"

I smiled.

"Hmm…I love you more"

"Soo come on get up! Come get me from my house in like 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good. See you soon mon amour"

She giggled and that chill spread to the rest of my body like fire.

**Side Note: this is my very first fanfic ever! soooo please be nice lol reviews please? any advice or comments would be greatly appreciated! ooh and this story isnt done lol more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Right into my soul

Chapter 2: Right into my soul 

Clare's POV

I hung up the phone with a big smile on my face. Ooh I couldn't wait to see the look on his face for what I had in store for him today. He'll be shocked that I even came up with the idea! I walked to the bathroom to get myself ready, brushed my teeth and flossed, fixed my bed head, sprayed some perfume only on my wrist, neck, and behind my ear…I read that in cosmo or something those are the hot spots. Just as I was finishing up there's a knock on my bedroom door.

"it's open"

The door slowly swung up open, and all I could see were his stunning green eyes staring back at me, as he stood in my doorway. We stared at each other a few seconds longer.

he broke the silence. "hey beautiful"

"hi" I smiled brightly as he walked over to me. We were now inches away from each other. He looked deeply into my eyes…almost like he was seeing right into to my soul…and I stared right back into his. He brushed the hair away from my face and kept his hand holding on to the back of my neck. His hands were so soft and warm. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to my body. His irresistibly pink lips collided with mine and time had stopped. His lips perfectly moving with mine sent electrical currents through my body. Our tongues finally connected and his hands moved elsewhere, softly and passionately bringing my body closer to his. My arms made their way around his neck making the kiss even deeper. Slowly are lips parted…he looked right into my eyes and stole one last peck before he spoke.

"soo what are we going to do today my love?"

He still had his arms at my waist and mine around his neck.

"mmmm…not sure your ready to know yet." I said smiling at him.

"ooh really? Anything I can do to change your mind?" He leaned in once more and gave me one soft kiss that lingered on my lips for what seems like forever.

I looked up at those eyes. Eyes that I can never say no to, but I was staying strong this time!

"mmm…nope my mind is set"

"Clare! I'm surprised you haven't caved yet! Come on please tell me!"

"no way! You'll just actually have to be surprised for once"

**Author's Note: more chapter to come! remember this is still my first fanfic soo be nice! revies and comments please :D chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery

Chapter 3: Mystery

Eli's POV

She was actually keeping it from me? I can't believe this! My little Clare being all mysterious, it's driving me crazy! But seeing her little smirk every time I ask her what the surprise was… was kind of turning me on. Damn why is she soo cute!

"Eli?" she said interrupting my thoughts. "what's wrong?" her eyebrows scrunched together perfecting her worried grin.

I laughed. "nothing…just my mind is going crazy trying to figure out this surprise!"

Her face lit up with a smile "well stop trying! You'll see soon enough"

I looked her straight in her sapphire blue eyes, and I grazed her arm lightly with my hand. "you can't give me a teeny tiny little hint?"

She quickly turned away. "Nope!" she laughed.

I looked at her and smiled for an instant. "Eli..?" she stared back at me. "stop looking at me like that!"

I laughed. She hit me lightly on the arm. "come on silly! It's time to go." She smiled at me.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "soo how exactly is this gonna work? Am I gonna drive with my eyes closed or something?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "haha, very funny Eli."

I laughed as she lead me outside. "give me the keys." She demanded.

"your gonna drive Morty?" I looked at her a little bewildered.

"uuh yeah! Come on hand me the keys" she held her hand out.

I rolled my eyes and placed the keys in her hand. "fine, here."

We walked over to Morty and got inside. "buckle up!" she smiled at me.

It was weird seeing her behind the wheel but I kinda liked it, I smiled back at her. She was now searching for something in her purse. "this is where you put the keys in the ignition you know?" I smirked at her.

She stopped and rolled her eyes at me. "I need to find something before we leave the driveway"

I looked at her quizzically. "what is it?"

Her face lit up. "I found it!" she pulled out a black and white checkered tie.

I looked at her in confusion. "what can that possibly be for?"

She smirked and handed me the tie. "you always said you wanted to be blind folded"

My eyes widened. "Are you serious Clare? …I don't actually have to put that on do i?"

She smirked…that smirk was both scary and sexy at the time. "ooh yes you do! Come on hurry now or were not leaving, and that means no surprise for you!"

I give in and start to tie it around my head covering my eyes. "you know this is kind of kinky" I laughed.

She laughed. "whatever floats your boat Eli, as long as you don't take it off until I say so!"

I smiled. "ooh I swear I won't"

She started fiddling with keys to get the car started. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, with my other hand I searched for her face. "Eli…?"

My hand found her chin "shhh" I whispered. My lips connected with hers and I felt her hand tangle in my hair pulling me closer. She opened her mouth more letting me in to softly wrap my tongue around hers. Her lips so soft and warm touching mine, are lips slowly parted and I held her face in my hands.

"I love you Clare, so much..." I whispered.

I can tell she was smiling, she gave me one last quick peck. "I love you too Eli, …"

I stopped her before she continued. "I don't know what I would do without you" my hands still held her face. Her hand reached up and touched mine.

"Eli…I love you soo much, more than you could possibly know, I need you in my life always. That's why I want to surprise you with something special today, you are soo good to me I want to do something for you for once. "

I smiled. "you're amazing."

She laughed. "just you wait and see what I have in store for you" she leaned in for one last kiss before putting the key in the ignition and leaving the driveway.

**Authors Note: more chapters to come! please leave requests, advice, reviews etc that would be awesome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: destination 1

Chapter 4: destination #1

Clare's POV

I finally got us out of the Driveway, man was Morty hard to drive! Especially with Eli next to me… I mean he is blind folded but still it was making me nervous driving his car! Ooh well I just gotta suck it up if im gonna make this surprise work.

I gave Eli a quick glance, he sat there with that cute little smirk plastered on his face. "Eli?" I giggled. "you okay?"

"yess but im just really excited! Are we there yet? …where ever 'there' might be?" he smirked

I laughed "yes we're almost at stop number one"

He turned his head my way. "there's more than one stop? Clare Edwards where are you taking me?"

I giggled. "you'll see! Were almost there"

He crossed his arms in a huff "can I at least get a hint on stop number 1?"

I caved. "okay fine! Here's a clue. Its somewhere you've been before but that I haven't"

His eyebrows scrunched together as he thought out loud. "somewhere I've been but you haven't? …hmmm"

I laughed. "but Clare that could be anywhere! Come on! One more Clue please?"

"its's right up the street! We'll be there in just a second!"

"finally! I can't wait to have my vision back!"

I laughed. "don't get too excited, you'll have to put it back on for destination number two"

He grunted as I drove into the parking lot of the cemetery. I started to get nervous, I have no idea how he's going to react to our first destination, happy? Sad? Mad? Oh god maybe this was a bad idea. I put Morty in park, I looked over at Eli, sensing the car was parked he took off his seatbelt and turned his body facing me.

"Clare? Can I take this thing off now?"

I laughed. "in a second, I just need to kind of explain why we're here first"

I waited.

"Clare? …"

"uhh …sorry …I got lost in thought"

He smiled. "you were saying?"

"ooh yeahh…uhh…okay"

"Clare? …just say it" he took my hand in his.

I smiled. "okay …well I wanted to come here with you because…well I wanted to meet her" I bit my lip. "...Julia"

He squeezed my hand tighter as I said her name.

"I know you think that its hard for me when you talk about her…like im jealous or something…but I want you to know im not… its hard for me cause I hate knowing that your in pain… I never want you to not tell me things cause you think it will bother me… Julia was an important part of your life…which makes her important in our life."

Eli was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"Clare? …can I take this off now?"

Oh god. He's mad at me. I couldn't help from tears welling up in my eyes. I put the keys back in the ignition starting up the car "yeah..you can" I blubbered.

He took the tie off his eyes quickly and grabbed my hand. "Clare what are you doing?"

"im taking you home…im sorry this was a bad idea…I should of known you weren't ready for me to meet her."

He took the keys out of the ignition stopping the car. "Clare…are you crazy!"

I looked at him soo confused. "what?"

He smiled. "Clare I've wanted you to meet Julia for so long. I just always thought it would hurt you too much."

He kissed the palm of my hand, and held it up to his chest. I smiled.

"I can't believe you would go out of your way to bring me here…and that you even wanted to meet her!"

"I would do anything for you Eli…never forget it." I smiled.

He laughed. "I won't …I promise" he said as he wiped the tears from my face.

I leaned over to place a soft little peck on his lips. "shall we go?"

"we shall" he smiled.

Author's Note: more chapters to come! hope you guys are liking it so far! reviews would be nice :)


	5. Chapter 5: Pink Petals

Chapter 5: Pink Petals

Eli's POV

I cannot believe were at the cemetery right now. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd be here with Clare visiting Julia, let alone having it be her idea! This is just more than I have could ever even dreamed of. I got out of Morty and quickly ran to other side to let Clare out.

I opened the door and held out my hand, "thank you, Eli" she said as she placed her hand in mine. Are fingers intertwined as we walked onto the grass filled with tombstones.

We looked at each other and smiled "lead the way…cause I have no idea where she is"

I laughed. "Yepp she's right down by the big cherry blossom tree" I pointed forward.

Clare looked and her eyes widened. "Wow, what a beautiful tree"

I smiled "it was Julia's favorite"

Clare squeezed my hand tighter, and smiled "come on lets go"

We walked over to the tree; it is a little windy today, so there is beautiful pink petals' floating in the air all around us. Julia's grave is right next to the tree, as we approached it I saw Clare looking down at the grave.

"Hello Julia….it's nice to finally meet you" she said as she sat down next to the blossom tree.

I smiled and sat next to her. "Thank you Clare"

She smiled back at me. "Hey Julia….this is Clare…the one I always talk to you about" I smiled at Clare.

"You talk about me to her?"

I smiled. "I talk to Julia about pretty much everything…but I especially tell her about you"

She looked at me with her curious grin. "Well…what kind of things do you tell her?"

I laughed. "Didn't anybody ever tell you, curiosity killed the cat?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine…you don't have to say anything!"

I smiled and looked down at Julia's grave. "I tell her how much you've helped me…and all the things you've taught me since she's been gone…and I tell her how much I love you…but that I will never forget the love I shared with her"

Clare lifted her hand to softly graze my cheek and with her other hand she held mine. "You know I would never expect you to…to forget her?"

I smiled. "I know Clare" I leaned in holding her tightly in my embrace for a little while. We parted and she planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled.

"I'm really glad you've allowed me to share this part of my world with you Clare, I really don't know what I would do without you."

She grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined as she rested her head on my shoulder. "You'll never have to find out, I'll be here forever"

I kissed her forehead. The wind picked up and it sent the beautiful pink petals flying everywhere around us and the sun shined more brightly than it had all day. I looked up at the sky and whispered to myself.

"Thank you, Julia"

"Did you say something?" Clare said.

I smiled. "Just that I've never felt happier than I am in this moment"

Clare smiled brightly at me. "Good…I couldn't ask for anything better"

I stood up from the ground and held my hand out to Clare helping her up. "Shall we go?"

She smiled. "We shall…oh and Eli…when you come to visit Julia…I'd like to come with you sometimes…if that's okay?" she bit her lip.

"Nothing would make me happier" I said putting my arm around her, leading her back to Morty.

**Authors Note: so just in case it wasnt clear, when the petals go flying everywhere and the sun shines brighter that's basically Julia saying live your life Eli and be happy so he whispers thank you to her More chapters to come! What do guys think so far? What do you like/not like about it? What do you guys think the surprise will be? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6: Crunch

**SO SORRY guys for not updating sooner! It has been an awful combination of being sick , lazy, and writer's block! Lol anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Crunch

Clare's POV

Eli shut the car door as I got inside, and quickly ran to the other side to get in; he settles himself into Morty as I started the engine.

"Where to now, Miss Edwards?" Eli smirked.

I smiled and looked at him mockingly. "We are not going anywhere, until you cover up those gorgeous green ones with that tie" I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"but why would you make me cover up such beauty? You said it yourself they're gorgeous." He smirked.

He is so smug! "ooh I think I'll survive for a little while longer" I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"now put it on!"

"ughh! Okay fine!" he picked up the tie and tied it around his head covering up his eyes completely as I started to pull out of the cemetery parking lot.

I looked over at Eli and I just couldn't help but smile, I can't believe how far we've come and that he was truly all mine. Who knew that the boy who ran over my glasses all those months ago would be the one I fall in love with. I laughed out loud thinking about it, to then have Eli interrupt my thoughts.

"and what is soo funny exactly?" he demanded.

I giggled. "oooh nothing, just thinking about when we first met" I smiled.

He smiled. "ooh yess, I remember. I ran over your glasses." He laughed. "what made you think of that?" he said curiosity in his voice.

I laughed. "didn't anybody every tell you, curiosity killed the cat!" I said mockingly.

His eyes were covered but I could tell he was rolling them at me. "ooh I see how it is!"

I laughed. "im kidding!"

He giggled. "I know…..sooo?"

I was silently smirking.

"oh come on your killing me!"

I laughed! "I was just thinking about how, I never thought the person I'd fall in love with was the one who ran over my glasses, all those months ago"

He smirked. "you just couldn't resist my charm"

"could you be more smug!" I said I as I hit his arm.

He brought his hand up to his arm. "OUCH! …that is so not fair! I can't see! Are you taking advantage of me Clare Edwards?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I would never!"

He smiled and reached over searching for my hand…totally not finding it at all.

I laughed hysterically! "Eli! Haha, what are you trying to do?"

His eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. "just give me your hand!" he demanded.

I put my hand in his and he sweetly brought it up to his lips, caressing every inch of it. He whispered into my palm ever so quietly.

"I love you Clare" and continued to plant sweet kisses all over my hand.

I breathed in and out, enjoying the feeling of his kisses. "I love you too Eli" I took my hand and softly cupped his cheek. He put my hand in his and let our fingers intertwine.

"soo, do I get a clue for destination number 2?"

"mmm…nope. You got lucky last time!"

"seriously! Okay..fine. are we almost there at least? You seriously killing me with all this anticipation!"

"yeah, yeah were almost there I promise"

He smiled and squeezed my hand tighter making me smile.

We were stopped at red light, as the light finally turned green, I pushed my foot on the petal accelerating the gas moving the car forward.

SCREEEEEEEECHHHHHHH!

I quickly turned my head to look out the window. I couldn't see anything at all. The lights were so bright! I heard Eli scream my name but it was soo faint over the loud crunching of metal. And then everything went black.

**Authors note: hehehe, bet you weren't expecting that were you! Reviews would be oh soo lovely :D ill update soon I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ache in My Chest

**Chapter 7: Ache in my Chest**

**Eli's POV**

I can't move. How come I can't move? Ahhh my head hurts so much, I feel as though my brain just exploded. I felt a warm liquid drip down the side of my head, and I snapped my eyes open quickly. CLARE! Where is Clare? I blinked my eyes trying to focus them, everything was so blurry, I tried to lift myself up but I realized I was being held down by something very heavy. I tried to wiggle my way out but it was no use, at this point I was pretty sure a couple parts of leg must be broken cause I couldn't even feel my toes. But I need to know where Clare is! My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens coming closer. NO, …NO ..Clare? …Tears streamed down my face as I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. This cannot be happening! NO! I felt like my heart was going to pop out my chest and splatter everywhere! I can't just sit here! GRRR! I just cant! With all the energy I could muster I tried to push the giant piece of crap that was pinning me down, off of me. It didn't move. I pushed it again and again and again and again and it did nothing. I laid there helplessly sobbing, until I saw a man dressed in blue, carrying what looked a like a medicine bag, he was talking to me but he sounded so far away. My eyes closed and everything went numb.

I felt something touching my hand softly, I wrinkled my nose and pinned my eyebrows together, trying to figure out what it was. I blinked my eyes open trying to focus them, everything was blurry. I looked around the room and saw my mother leaning over the bed, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, she looked like she had been crying. What was wrong? Why was she crying? I looked around the unfamiliar room and realized I was at the hospital. The car accident!

"Clare?" I said in a low raspy voice.

"where is Clare?" I looked up at my mother urgently.

She squeezed my hand tighter and started to sob. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Mom Where is Clare? Tell me now!" I said more urgently.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. "ooh so your finally awake, good." The tall man in a white lab coat said as he held my wrist checking my pulse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy do you mind waiting outside a few minutes while I check on Eli's Vitals?"

"uuhh..yeah" my Dad spoke. "come on sweet pea, lets go get you some coffee" he said leading my sobbing mother outside.

The doctor continued. "Eli, how are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseaus? Any pain?"

I looked up at him, "where is my girlfriend? Clare Edwards. She was in the car with me. Tell me where she is please I need to know!"

He ignored my question and continued to check my blood pressure. "no discomfort? Or tenderness?"

I gritted my teeth together in frustrating. "doctor please. I just want to know where my girlfriend is!"

He stopped to look at me. "Eli, we can discuss it later, right now we need to focus on getting you better!" he smiled encouragingly at me, and continued in checking my vitals.

My eyebrows pinned together and I started to sob. "Doc, please!"

He sighed and wrote something in his binder. "your vitals are fine, you just need some rest and you'll be out of here soon, I'll come in and check on you every few hours or so" he said and started walking toward the door.

The tears flowed from my eyes like a raging river. "please!" I screamed! "just tell me, please, I need..to know." I whispered.

He stopped just as he was reaching for the door knob. He sighed and turned around to face me. "Clare…is in critical condition. She is alive and we are doing what we can to keep her that way. That's all I know right now. I'm sorry."

I began to sob and I felt a huge lump in my throat and an ache in my chest the size of Texas, My Clare…she has to be okay! She just has too! The doctor interrupted my thoughts and spoke. "I'll tell your parents to give you a minute before coming back into the room" he nodded and left.

I couldn't stand it! This room! This bed! I need to get out! I NEED to see Clare! I need to see her now! When she wakes up, I need to be by her side! ….oh Clare! This is all my fault! If you were never with me, if you never even met me, this would have never happened! You be perfectly fine and healthy right now and now trying to fight for your life in a hospital bed! It's my fault…I bring bad luck with me wherever I go! It should be me in critical condition not you! I continued to sob as I my mother and father walked into the room.

"Eli?" my mother squeaked out.

I sobbed, "Mom? …Clare..she's in…." I trailed off.

"ooh I know baby boy" she said as she sat on my bed and held me close in her arms. The tears didn't stop coming like the ache in my chest and the lump in my throat wouldn't go away.

"Clare is strong baby boy…she's strong." My mother said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I can't lose her Mom, …she's my…Clare…my Life.."

**What will happen to Clare? Who knows! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! Review? Update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shaking Oblivion

**Chapter 8: Shaking Oblivion**

**Eli's POV**

She rolled over in her sleep nudging me awake, I opened my eyes to her still snoring away on my bed next to me. I smiled and let out a faint giggle, trying not to be too loud and wake her up. I just stared at her intently, watching as her chest moved up and down as she breathed. Her hair was all in disarray but her perfect curls still framed her face beautifully even in sleep. God, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, how did I ever get so lucky? I smiled and let out a breath and reached my hand over to move the hair from her face, tucking it lightly behind her ear. A moan escaped her lips as her eyes opened slowly.

"Eli? …." She said rubbing her eyes.

I smiled. "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…go back to sleep Clare"

She let out a yawn and stretched her arms and legs out in starfish form. I laughed and she stared at me baffled.

"what is soo funny?" she asked.

"ooh nothing…just how cute you are" I smiled and poked her nose.

She pouted at me for a moment, but then preceded to smile and brought her hand up to my cheek touching it lightly. I pulled my face away from her hand in shock.

"what's wrong?" she asked pinning her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Clare…your hand… its freezing cold!" I looked at her wide eyed.

She looked at me bewildered. "what! No…its not…" she touched her hand and the realization spread all over her face.

"WHAT THE HELL? IM ICE COLD! …why?" clare looked at me panic in her eyes, hoping for an answer .

And then I noticed it.

"Clare? …what is leaking down your forehead? …WAIT! Is that….BLOOD!" adrenaline filled my body and I started to panic!

Clare lifted her hand to her forehead and wiped the red liquid off her face and looked down at it. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at me.

"Eli….? Whats..wrong with…me?" she began to sob.

I took her in my arms as she cried heavily. "its okay Clare..were going to figure this out!"

"Eli…" she whispered.

"yes Clare.. what is it?"

"Eli…?"

"whats wrong Clare? Tell me" just then I realized she stopped crying.

"Eli…" she said more urgently.

"Clare!...what is it? Im here." She was so limp im my arms. She wasn't moving at all. Then I felt something warm and wet touch my palm, which was at her back. I lifted my hand to see it filled with blood.

"Oh my God! Clare? …your bleeding more!" I softly laid her limp body down on my bed.

"Eli!" I heard her call my name but yet she hadn't moved at all.

"Clare! Clare! Im here!" she laid there limp as her blood filled my bed. Tears filled my eyes as i was trying to stop the bleeding but nothing seemed to work!

"this cannot be happening to me! Clare! Clare! Stay awake!" I said shaking her limp body.

"Eli! Eli!" I heard her call me name.

"CLARE! Im here!"

* * *

"Elijah! Wake up!" I was shook awake by my mother.

I groggily opened my eyes to see my mother standing over my bed, worry in her eyes. "CLARE! Where is she?" I said.

My mother touched her hand to my forehead, wiping the sweat off my face. "ooh Baby boy, you were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

A nightmare? I looked around the room, and then remembered where I was. At the hospital. Clare was still in a coma. Yes I had just experienced a bad dream but nothing could be worse than the nightmare of this reality.

Tears filled my eyes and I just sat there quietly sobbing as my mother calmly stroked my hair.

"everything is going to be okay baby boy, I promise" she smiled at me.

I sighed. "how do you know mom? I mean What if?...Wh..What if..she…" I trailed off at the thought I couldn't finish.

"Elijah! …don't you dare finish that sentence! …Cl..Clare is strong…believe that she will make it" she tried to sound strong, but the hesitation in her voice told me she wasn't. Clare's condition hadn't changed, but the pain in my chest only grew more and more as each day passed. I couldn't take it any longer! They wouldn't even let me out of my bed to see her! ..i need to see her. Clare…please be okay.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Nurse coming into the room. Probably just to check my goddamn vitals again! I mean seriously they haven't goddamed changed just let me go already! Since when did a few cuts a bruises mean hospitalization?

"hello Eli..how are you feeling today?" the nurse said as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

I sighed and looked at the nurse, no expression on my face. "I feel fine…can I just please go see Clare now?"

The nurse ignored my question, as they all did.

She put the cap back on her pen and put the clipboard down. "okay just going to check your vitals now" she smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "shocking"

"glad to see you still have some kind of sense of humor left" my dad said as he walked into my room "I was starting to worry it got knocked outta ya when you hit your head or something!" he laughed.

"bullfrog!" my mother hit him on the arm.

"what? …what did I do?"

"ughh ..now is not the time!" my mother crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

They continued to bicker but I zoned them out and decided to focus my attention on the nurse.

"so..is there any changes on my girlfriend? ..please tell me" I decided to be straight forward, I am way to exhausted and frustrated to care about anything else accept Clare.

The nurse sighed and looked at me. "no…no changes…im sorry Eli"

My lips went into a straight line, trying to hold back sobs.

"your vitals are good…you'll be out of here soon Eli, and then you can see Clare" the nurse forced a smile and continued to write something down on her clipboard. She looked up at me.

"ill come check on you in a bit" she said as she left the room.

I let the sobs take over my body, sending me into a shaking oblivion. My mother and father stopped there bickering and made there way over to the side of my bed.

"ooh baby boy…its okay" my mother said stroking my arm trying to calm me down.

I heard the door to my room swing open, and I assumed it was just another doctor until they spoke.

"Eli…?"

I turned around in my bed wiping the tears from my face to see his face more clearly.

"Adam…is that..you?|

**Authors note: END OF CHAPTER! Haha I hope you guys are liking it so far! So Will Clare Live? Die? Stay in a coma foreve? I dunnoooo. Will find out soon enough! Review? Please and thank yous :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Snap

**Chapter 9: Snap**

**Eli's POV**

This was the happiest I'd felt since the accident happened. Adam was standing in my doorway. I needed my best friend so badly.

"Adam! Is that really you?" I blubbered.

Adam walked over to my bed and stood at the foot of the bed, directly in front of me.

"Eli…" he tried to choke back tears. "are y-you ok-kay?"

I smiled through my tears. "Adam…" I stammered. "Cl-Clare…she's in..a coma" my chest tightened and I felt like I couldn't breath as I tried to speak.

Adam's eyes grew wide, and the tears just poured out of him.

I tried to hold back sobs, but they just took over my body. "she hasn't changed at all…they wont…they won't even let me see her!" I screamed through my tears.

My dad spoke then. "come on Cece, lets give these two some time to talk"

My mother stroked my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead. "everything will be okay, sweet boy" she said wiping her own tears before leaving the room with my dad.

I continued to sob, and Adam came to sit next to me on my bed. "Adam…I c-cant…lose..her"

Adam cleared his throat trying to find the control in his voice before speaking. "Eli…Clare is the strongest person I know…She'll m-make..it..I know she will"

I sobbed into my hands and blubbered. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! …how could I let this happen! …I was ..was suppose to protect her! That's my job!" I continued to sob and Adam just held me in a tight embrace trying to control his own tears.

We were interrupted by someone opening the door to my room, I figured it was a nurse or the doctor so I didn't bother to move and check. Adam didn't either. Until they spoke.

"am I interrupting something?" my eyes shot open and everything stopped.

Adam turned around and hissed in disgust! "What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

I wanted to get out of bed and punch the smug look off his face! But I was frozen, something was holding me back …Clare.

"I came to visit Eli …and Clare" he said.

anger started to build inside as her name escaped his lips.

"WTF FITZ! You need to get out of here now!" Adam was still yelling in his face as where Fitz just kept his eyes on me as If Adam wasn't even there.

Disgust. I wanted to spit in face more than anything! ..but I know Clare wouldn't want me to do that.

Fitz rolled his eyes and looked at Adam. "Get out of my face little girl! …besides I already went to see Clare just thought I'd check to see if you were still around too" he shoved Adam out of the way and stood closer to my bed.

Adam groaned! "Fitz get the hell out of here right now! Nobody wants you here!"

I closed my eyes trying to control my temper.

'_besides I already went to see Clare..' _his voice echoed in my mind.

He went to see her! That bastard! my blood was beginning to boil. I tried to control my breathing and calm myself down but I knew as soon as I opened my eyes I would explode.

With my eyes still closed I spoke. "Fitz leave. Right. Now."

"okay fine emo boy, I'll leave. I was just trying to be nice anyway. You know cause that's what Clare would want me to do"

I snapped.

My eyes shot open and I lunged out of my bed ripping the I.V. attached to my arm completely out. I was now on top of him punching him repeatedly. I felt the anger boil inside of me. I saw nothing but my bawled up fists hitting his disgusting face repeatedly. Adam tried to pull me away but nothing could stop me. There were machines beeping and Adam screaming at me to stop. It didn't take long for the room to be filled with doctors and nurses to stop the commotion.

"Eli! STOP IT! ..Eli you don't want to do this STOP!" Adam said trying to gain control of me. He failed.

"ELI! What are you doing!" my father said screaming. He ripped me off of Fitz my blood still boiling I tried to lunge back at him! My father grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Eli! ..Eli! calm down. Breathe."

I closed my eyes and inhaled in and out slowly.

"calm down. Are you okay?"

I looked at my father no expression on my face.

"yeah. Im fine."

"then what the hell was that Eli! Look at him!"

I looked over at Fitz laying on the floor as the nurses and doctors huddled around him on the floor. There was blood everywhere. I looked down at my hands still balled in fists. I stretched them out making my bloody knuckles sting in pain. I looked back at Fitz. He wasn't moving at all. I completely knocked him out.

"he deserved it" I smirked proudly.

Bullfrog looked at me and shook his head. Rage and disappointment plaguing his expression and he just walked away to speak to one of the doctors. Adam came up from behind me looking pretty shaken.

"What the hell man! I hate Fitz as much as you but What the hell was that!"

"he deserved it Man, and you know it. I just couldn't stand to hear him talk about Clare like that"

"What would Clare say about this Eli?" he said knowing that would get me.

I just looked down and shook my head. "Everything I do is for Clare. Excuse me for losing my temper"

Adam put his hand on my shoulder. "I get it man. But look…" he pointed a Fitz "you could have killed him Eli"

I looked down at Fitz again and just shook my head. Ooh Clare…where are you when I need you most. Please come back to me. I looked down at my bloody hands and the tears came streaming down my face. I balled my hands into fists and fell to ground and my sobs took over my body.

"Clare…please come back to me…I need you" I whispered through my sobs.

Just then I shot my head up as a nurse came storming in to the room out of breath from running.

"its Clare…She is awake!" she said practically screaming at everyone in the room.

"CLARE!" I screamed picking myself up from the floor and running quickly out of the room.

"What room is she in! Tell me now!" I said running down the hall leaving in everyone in my room following my trail.

**Authors note: so what do you think? So sorry I haven't upated in a while! I will try to be more punctual with that! Soo leave me some reviews? Good? Bad? Lemme know :)**


End file.
